My Last Wish
by Edward.Likes.llamas
Summary: Esme had gotten everything she wanted in her life. But the one thing she wanted the most was impossible for her to create, the one thing she craved for. Soon, she gets some utterly heartbreaking news that will tear her entire life apart. But will she ever get that one wish she wants before the end? Will Edward find something that he didn't believe in? Rated M for certain themes.


**Hellooo my dear readers!**

**New story, I don't think I have read a story with a story line like this. No harsh reviews please :)**

**I hope that this story will have some sort of aimed emotion that I'm hoping it will. I really hope that no one will get offended or upset by it though, if you will then I am truly sorry :(**

**I know that the pairing is Edward/Bella. But it _is_ slightly based on Esme and Carlisle, since the storyline is actually about Esme.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Not The Perfect Birthday**

**Esme POV**

My hands trembled as I opened the big envelope, I sighed, hoping that there would be some sort of improvement. I finally managed to rip it open without tearing the fragile papers inside.

I took it out hesitantly and gasped in pure shock.

No E's, no D's. Not even a single C!

A for English, B+ for science, A+ for French and all other subjects only had either A's or B's, minuses or pluses.

A huge smile slowly crept up my face, I couldn't have been more proud than my son right now.

This has got to be the best birthday gift I have gotten in all the years I have lived so far. I beamed with pride and joy as I read the comments below.

_Edward has utterly amazed –not just me- but all us teachers with his results for all the tests, assignments, projects and what not, he had passed. The previous semester we went through the classic literature of Jane Austen's novels and Edward had gave me a huge shock that I had never even dreamt about, he got full marks, completed his assignment, handed it up on time and done it more well than expected. He has defiantly shown more improvement that the expected level, even all of his friends and other smart teenagers in my English class last semester._

That was just one of the comments from his English teacher; I read a few others and burst out in pure joy. I sighed fully as I put his report onto the dining table.

"Good morning Mom!" My bouncy daughter skipped her way towards me.

"Good morning, Alice." I opened the cabinet and searched for my homemade pancake mix. I turned on the stove and placed the pan over it.

"So, are you and Jasper doing anything today?" I asked as I whipped the mix with water.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend; they'd never left each other since kindergarten. Alice had only realized her love towards Jasper when they were in 8th grade. Which was just weird, everyone had noticed how Jasper reacted when Alice was in trouble or was upset. He would and still does everything he can to make her happy again and bring a large grin on her face.

I had three children, Edward who was my second child, Emmett who was my first and Alice, my third. All of them had been adopted, I couldn't have children. It took Carlisle and I three years to get over that fact, we had done everything, and we tried it the old fashioned way, artificial insemination for both of us, sperm donors, IVF, PGD, egg donor. Every possible thing a human could do. Soon we found out that it wasn't Carlisle who had the problem, it was _me_. It was_ my_ fault._ My_ eggs were damaged and I had blamed it all on my poor, loving husband countless times.

I couldn't do the one thing that every woman craved for. And I still ask God why it had to be _me_.

But after Carlisle couldn't bear to see my broken condition, he took me by the hand and we went to an adoption centre.

By birth, Emmett and Alice were actually siblings. Edward, however, was a whole different story; he had no parents, no cousins, and no siblings. Nothing. But he did have two great friends since he started living there, Emmett and Alice. We couldn't dare to let the three drift apart, so we got all of them.

But after they came, everything got better, my sadness and guilt was gone, Carlisle was happy to see me happy again.

"Jasper's got a baseball match with Emmett today; I'll probably be spending the day with Rose." She sighed. I shook my head at the sound of her voice, making me come out from memory lane.

"You make it sound bad to spend time with Rose." I chuckled and shook my head at her.

Alice groaned and turned her back to me as she fumbled with the pockets of her handbag. "Mom, you have no idea how moody Rose has been lately, it's getting on my nerves."

Hadn't Rose always been moody? I didn't dare to ask something like that to Alice about her best friend. "What did she do? Deny your request to go shopping?"

Alice gasped, feigning to be offended by my minor joke. "Mom! Nobody can say no to go shopping with me. And plus, this is Rosalie we're talking about. She always wants to go shopping like me."

I laughed at her. "Maybe she got her visitor?"

"For every single day from the past three months?" Her eyebrows joined in together and she smirked at my stupidness.

I sighed. "Okay, maybe not."

Then the doorbell rang, Alice jumped off the counter and ran towards the front door. I heard her greeting someone, but couldn't hear who it was.

The sound of footsteps got closer and closer to the kitchen. I turned around to see who it was.

"Edward!" A smile lit up my whole face.

"Hey, Mom." My son spat out.

Then it hit me. The smell of alcohol filled up my nostrils and I gasped.

Not again, not today.

This would've been the third time this week that Edward had come home, clothes torn, the stink of alcohol following wherever he went, hair messed up and dirty, one shoe gone. And what not.

"Edward, sweetheart, what have you been doing to yourself?" I gasped quietly at him.

His eyes burned with annoyance and anger. "I have better things to do than talk about emotional crap with you." He spat at me. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes slowly; I didn't dare to blink or to let one single tear come out.

"Edward, honey. I thought we talked about -"

But before I could finish, Edward had already cut me off and started his rambling again.

"Talked about what? How I come home looking like walking hell? How I get detentions every week? How my so called parents just care about my damn grades and kept me locked in my bedroom when I was a kid?" He was shaking furiously.

"Edward! Shut up you moron! Don't you even remember what today is?" Alice yelled at her brother angrily.

"Alice, it is okay, honey -" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"No, Mom. It is not okay. He needs to realise how much his crap filled attitude is affecting every single person he knows!" Alice glared at her brother with anger.

Edward faked a yawn and stifled a chuckle. "Well good luck with trying to change my attitude, but I'm tired, so goodnight… or morning."

He headed towards the stairs and stumbled over the first one, his eyes were barely open from the fatigue that was washing over him by each second.

"I can't believe it," Alice whispered softly. She dropped herself onto the couch and sighed sadly.

"Alice, dear its fine. See, I'm not even upset. He was just drunk, I know Edward; he'll apologize after his gone back to his normal state." I smiled cheerfully.

"Normal? Since when is Edward ever normal?" Alice snorted and then giggled childishly.

* * *

_**0~0~0**_

"Happy birthday to you," He sang softly as he brushed his lips against my bare shoulder. I shivered at the light touch and smiled.

"Happy birthday to you," Carlisle gently pushed me onto our massive bed and pulled the covers down.

"Happy birthday dear Esme," His lips attacked mine and he sucked on my bottom lip. I massaged his scalp delicately in time with the movements of his tongue.

"Happy birthday to you!" He finally took off my shirt and bra together.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for him to move. But he didn't. A quiet, yet alert gasp came from Carlisle. I frowned and opened my eyes. He was looking down at my left breast. I chuckled and followed his gaze.

I gasped too; there on my left breast was a little bump.

* * *

**How was it? Too plain? Too good? Just about okay for a new story?**

**Please review! No harsh reviews please… :)**

**From Arabella**


End file.
